Sanctum
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Super Junior Indonesia, demi memenuhi panggilan jiwa. Drabble means I will only write not more than 100 words, so don't ask for more. Various pair available. Pesan drabble? Request? Just PM me
1. Under the Moonlight - EunHae

**Under the Moonlight**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae memiringkan kepala, menatap heran sang kekasih. Mereka sedang berada di tepi pantai–oke, Donghae suka pantai, tetapi tidak dengan mendatangi tempat ini saat bulan sedang tinggi. Pukul 11 malam, mereka diterpa angin laut dan Donghae lupa membawa jaket. Bagus.

"Hyuk, haruskah kita berada di sini?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae, sembari memeluk sekotak es krim stroberi, menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Mengapa? Tidakkah ini romantis?"

Dengan sendok di tangan, Hyukjae mengambil segumpal es krim lalu menyuapi Donghae, yang diterima dengan kernyitan. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Hyukjae mungkin sedang tak waras. Jadi lebih baik dia menemani sembari menikmati laut di hadapannya dengan khidmat.

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: moon, spoon, ocean)**_


	2. Run - EunHae

**Run**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Kakimu pendek, tapi larimu kencang. Menakjubkan."

Donghae, atlet lari jarak pendek yang sedang naik daun, memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan wajah sebal. "Apa-apaan?"

Hyukjae, atlet lompat galah yang memenangkan medali perak di kompetisi nasional tahun lalu, terkekeh-kekeh geli. "Asal kau tidak lari dariku, kukira itu cukup." Lalu dia memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

Wajah tampan itu bersemu. Dia sebal jika Hyukjae mulai mengeluarkan rayuan bodoh, walau tak memungkiri bahwa dia menikmatinya.

"Aku mau _taco_." Mengabaikan hati yang menghangat, Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita baru selesai makan siang," tolak Hyukjae halus.

"Taco!" seru Donghae tegas, membuat Hyukjae mendesah pasrah, tak mampu berkata tidak.

 _ **(Request by Milkyta Lee. Keyword: Athlete)**_


	3. End of the Eternity - EunHae

**End of the Eternity**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae terkesiap. Dengan sigap dia meraih tubuh Hyukjae yang gemetar hebat. Serangan _vampire hunter_ selalu berakhir buruk. Terlebih penghuni kastil adalah klan Moroi yang terakhir di Semenanjung Utara. Mereka telah di ujung tanduk.

Hyukjae masih sempat tersenyum, dengan mata yang menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. Keabadian klan _vampire_ tak berguna melawan peluru perak yang menghujani kastil. Di sisa waktunya, perasaan ini haruslah tersampaikan.

"Hae …."

"T-tidak, Hyukjae. Kau … akan baik-baik," ujar Donghae, tak mampu menahan getaran di setiap untaian kata.

"A-aku … m-menunggumu …."

Teriakan Donghae menyayat kalbu, ketika tubuh Hyukjae berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

… _di kehidupan selanjutnya_.

 _ **(Request by Nadia. Keyword: "Love is ended to quickly for us")**_


	4. Apology - KyuMin

**Apology**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Sungmin melempar batu ke arah danau dengan wajah malas. Rapat Dewan Kerajaan telah menyita waktu Kyuhyun-lagi. Sebagai putra mahkota, Sungmin harus memaklumi kesibukan sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba ekor matanya melirik seekor kelinci yang melompati bebatuan, membuahkan niat di hati untuk menangkap dan memelihara. Ketika dia beranjak, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya tanpa permisi.

"Maaf. Apa kau menunggu lama?" Suara Kyuhyun menyapa telinga.

'Tentu saja', tetapi Sungmin tak membantah. Dia tahu Kyuhyun-nya lelah menghadapi perdebatan. "Aku ingin kue permintaan maaf," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengikik. Sungmin selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. "Akan kusiapkan segera," ucapnya sebelum mencium lembut pipi sang kekasih hati.

 ** _(Request by Dalnim. Keyword: kue, kelinci, batu)_**


	5. Rainy Heart - WonKyu

**Rainy Heart**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Di bawah rintik hujan, Siwon memeluk tubuh dingin berkulit pucat yang dia cintai. Ingin dia hapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata jernih Kyuhyun, namun dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya tak butuh belas kasihan.

Donghae, sepupu sekaligus sahabat terdekat Kyuhyun, baru saja dimakamkan pagi ini, meninggal akibat kanker otak yang telah lama menyerang. Kyuhyun berusaha tegar, tetapi hujan mengingatkannya kembali pada Donghae yang telah pergi selamanya.

"Dia … akan bahagia, bukan?" Bibir itu bergetar ketika menyuarakan kata hati.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tuhan menyayanginya. Donghae akan berbahagia di alam sana."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat dia ucapkan, untuk menghibur hati yang terluka.

 ** _(Request by Nunu. Keyword: hujan, pergi, Donghae)_**


	6. Barrier - YeWook

**Barrier**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Saat tidur sendirian, Ryeowook selalu memeluk boneka jerapah pemberian Jonghoon. Tetapi ketika kekasihnya datang menginap, dia tidak mengharapkan kebiasaan serupa.

"Kau tidak merindukan pelukan dariku?" Jonghoon berujar sebal.

"Menurutmu?" Ryeowook balik bertanya dengan tatapan menggoda dan nada geli di balik suaranya.

Sial. Jonghoon ingin sekali membuang Kiki, si boneka tak bersalah.

"Baiklah. Kurasa bantal lebih menarik untuk kupeluk." Jonghoon berbalik memunggungi Ryeowook, lalu memeluk salah satu bantal di atas kasur.

Sang kekasih tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya melempar boneka itu entah ke mana dan memeluk Jonghoon dari belakang.

"Mimpi indah!" gumamnya pelan.

Junghoon yakin dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

 ** _(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: boneka, pelukan, tatapan)_**


	7. Battle - EunHae

**Battle**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Naga terakhir klan angin, Hyukjae, mengepakkan sayap putihnya dengan geram ketika seorang _exorcist_ dikirim untuk memusnahkan semua makhluk abadi di wilayah itu. Menyulitkan sekali, dia sangat tangguh.

"Mengalahlah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu." _Dasar manusia keparat_ , umpatnya.

"Tidak akan."

Ketika angin perak berembus, Hyukjae menambah kekuatan serangan dan berhasil menembus barikade sihir si pemuda bersurai _brunet_ hingga hancur berantakan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, naga itu menukik dan mencengkeram tubuhnya di antara cakar-cakar tajam. Namun Hyukjae menghentikan langkah ketika mata kuningnya bertemu pandang dengan mata jernih kecokelatan milik sang _exorcist_.

 _Indah_. Orbs _indah yang menjatuhkannya begitu dalam_.

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: silver wind)**_


	8. War - HanWook

**War**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Usai sudah tirani Raja Jonghoon selama dua dekade. Hangeng menarik bilah pedang yang menancap di jantung sang raja. Bangsanya terbebas. Pertempuran antara kaum pendatang dan Kerajaan Utara telah berakhir.

Di ujung ruangan, sang sekretaris istana berdiri tanpa ketakutan. Hangeng menoleh ke arahnya, melengkungkan senyum; sementara si pria pergi mendekatinya lalu memeluk dengan erat.

"Semuanya telah selesai, Ryeowook- _ah_ ," bisik Hangeng lembut.

Lima tahun Ryeowook menunggu Hangeng menyelesaikan perang. Lima tahun untuk terbebas dari belenggu sang raja sebagai budak pemuas nafsu.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, Han," gumam Ryeowook, bibirnya gemetar menahan haru.

Hangeng mengangguk, menikmati pelukan dan cinta bersama sang kekasih.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: Jonghoon, pergi, bahagia)**_


	9. Sublime - YeWook

**Sublime**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Ryeowook bersanding di pelaminan. Begitu rupawan, begitu jauh dari jangkauan. Tak mampu tangan Jonghoon untuk menggapai. Mengapa pria yang berada di samping makhluk molek itu bukan dirinya? Ingin dia menangisi takdir yang berlaku kejam, namun nasib telah tersurat.

Hangeng, pria itu. Dia hanya berusaha menyelamatkan Ryeowook dari siksa batin yang dia berikan. Ya, Ryeowook telah berbahagia. Bukan dengannya. Dia harus merelakan, karena tak akan mampu membahagiakan. Hangeng pasti bisa menggantikan tugasnya sekarang.

Perlahan tubuhnya kembali ke peraduan terakhir, yang sunyi dan tersiram rintik hujan. Batu sepinggang orang dewasa dengan tulisan di atasnya terukir indah.

 _Rest in Piece. Kim Jonghoon._

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: teardrops in the rain)**_


	10. Bite - YeWook

**Bite**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Jonghoon mengikik melihat kostum yang Ryeowook pakai untuk pesta Halloween. Sang kekasih memilih menjadi _vampire_ ; _long coat_ hitam berpadu beludru merah, kemeja putih bergaya klasik, dan sepasang taring yang mencuat dari bibir. Sementara dia memilih ber- _cosplay_ sebagai Ken Kaneki, tokoh anime favoritnya.

"Vampire itu keren, bukan begitu?" seru Ryeowook dengan suara _high pitch_ andalannya.

Junghoon membelalakkan mata ketika pelukan Ryeowook mengerat. Dia pikir ini aneh, karena sang kekasih menggigit lehernya, seperti seorang _vampire_ yang … tunggu, dia benar-benar menghisap darahnya? Pria itu merintih ketika Ryeowook selesai, dan tubuhnya melemah drastis.

Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya adalah vampire sungguhan!

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: kostum, vampire, sungguhan)**_


	11. Kissing Scene - GengChul

**Kissing Scene**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Heechul menatap sengit ke arah sang kekasih di atas sofa. Dia sama sekali tak bisa tidur karena film _gay_ bodoh yang dibintangi kekasihnya itu, dan si pelaku tenang-tenang saja tanpa beban. _Hell yeah_!

"Akan kukebiri kau, dasar Cina sialan!" seru Heechul yang menyerang Hangeng dengan brutal, membuat yang diserang terkejut setengah mati.

"Tenanglah … Chullie-ah …," dia kewalahan menghadapi, " itu hanya akting."

"Dan kau menciumnya! Hanya aku yang berhak memiliki bibirmu, camkan itu!"

Di balik pertengkaran itu, Hangeng tersenyum dalam hati. Heechul yang cemburu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Mungkin dia perlu lebih sering melakukan adegan berciuman dengan pria.

 _ **(Request by Nunim. Keyword: film, pertengkaran)**_


	12. Envelope - YeWook

**Envelope**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Di sudut sebuah _cafe_ , Jonghoon dan Ryeowook duduk di bangku terdekat dari jendela, saling berhadapan. Setelah semalaman berpikir, dia memutuskan ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Ryeowook, mari kita putuskan hubungan ini," ujarnya.

Sang kekasih melemparkan tatapan tak percaya, namun berusaha menegarkan hati. "Mengapa?"

"Karena ini."

Jonghoon meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di atas meja. Ryeowook mengambil amplop itu ragu-ragu, dan membukanya ketika Jonghoon mengizinkan. Tanpa dia sadari, pipinya yang tirus merona hebat setelah mengetahui isi di dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kim Ryeowook," ucap Jonghoon seraya memasangkan cincin yang berasal dari amplop putih ke jari manis sang kekasih.

 _ **(Request by Yeonbin. Keyword: cafe, tatapan, merona)**_


	13. Bus Stop - KyuMin

**Bus Stop**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hujan rintik pagi itu membuat Sungmin hampir terlambat pergi ke kampus. Dia berbenah diri, dan berlari pergi ke halte bus tanpa menyentuh sarapan. Sambil menggenggam payung kecil di tangan, dia pun tiba di halte bus yang telah sepi.

Seorang murid sekolah duduk di halte sambil memandang langit. Sungmin terheran-heran, mengingat jam sekolah dimulai dua jam yang lalu. Mendekatinya, dia dapat melihat _name tag_ yang dipakai murid itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ketika bus datang, Sungmin tergesa-gesa memasuki bus. Ketakutan menjalari kalbu.

Sebuah guntingan koran 10 tahun yang lalu tergeletak di samping si murid.

 _Cho Kyuhyun, murid teladan Sekolah Gyeongsan, tewas tertabrak bus._

 _ **(Request by GuiMin137 / Cho Eun Min. Keyword: hujan, bus, sekolah)**_


	14. Crow's Nest - KangTeuk

**Crow's Nest**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Jungsoo mengernyit heran ketika sebentuk cincin menggelinding ke arahnya. Dari balik dinding menara pengintai, Youngwoon menampakkan diri dengan senyum geli.

"Tadi aku berkeliling kota," sahutnya singkat. "Jadi kubelikan oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Aku tidak suka aksesoris," tolak Jungsoo.

"Pakai saja." Youngwoon melompat masuk, mengambil cincin itu lalu memakaikannya ke jari Jungsoo.

Dia memutar mata bosan. Angin tampak tenang malam ini. Kapal akan berangkat besok pagi, jika tidak ada gangguan cuaca yang menghalangi.

"Bintangnya indah?" tanya Jungsoo dengan mata melirik Youngwoon, yang sedang menengadahkan kepala ke langit malam.

"Sayangnya tidak seindah dirimu," balasnya santai.

Rona merah pun menjalari pipi Jungsoo tanpa permisi.

 _ **(Request by myself, keyword by Naruchan11. Keyword: bintang, cincin, angin)**_


	15. Interest - ZhouRy

**Interest**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Ruang tunggu bandara yang seharusnya damai berubah menjadi prahara ketika dua orang keturunan Cina bertengkar sengit.

"Ganti kacamataku!" seru Henry.

Pemuda yang diketahui Henry bernama Zhoumi, seorang model, malah menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Aku akan membelikanmu kacamata baru yang lebih bagus dari ini."

Henry menganga, Percaya diri sekali! "Dengar, aku hanya ingin uang ganti rugi atas kacamata yang kau rusakkan, bukan kekasih."

"Ah, apa salahnya mencoba. Siapa tahu kau nyaman." Tidak dipungkiri, Zhoumi tertarik padanya.

Pipi Henry yang merekah seperti _mochi_ tampak merona, perpaduan kesal dan terkesan. Dia mencibir sambil berjalan menjauhi Zhoumi. "Awas saja kau, tiang listrik."

 _ **(Request by me, keyword by Naruchan11. Keyword: bandara, kacamata, kesal)**_


	16. Green Rose - KyuWook

**Green Rose**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Di tengah taman bunga mawar, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah sendu. Pikiran terngiang pada sang ibu yang terbaring sakit, dokter mengatakan harapannya hampir nihil. Sebagai anak berbakti, Kyuhyun terpukul oleh kenyataan.

Dia tersentak ketika sebuah sentuhan menyapa bahu. Seorang pemuda berpakaian tukang kebun menatapnya khawatir. Sebuah nama pengenal tertulis di pakaiannya: Kim Ryeowook. "Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Tak mungkin dia bercerita kepada orang asing.

Ryeowook memberikan setangkai mawar hijau kepadanya. "Saya tak tahu masalah yang Anda hadapi, tetapi kuharap semua segera terselesaikan."

Harapan untuk kesembuhan, arti dari mawar itu. Kyuhyun memandangnya haru, kemudian berucap, "Terima kasih."

 ** _(Request by Cho RyeongGyu. Keyword: sentuhan, bunga, haru)_**


	17. Comfort - EunHae

**Comfort**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tak peduli seberapa jauh, dia harus menjauhi restoran itu.

Melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh sudah cukup menyakitkan. Hujan yang dia sukai, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi.

Menghentikan langkah di pintu taman bermain anak-anak, napasnya menderu. Sepasang kaki menapaki genangan air di depan mata, berdiri sosok yang tak pernah pergi barang sedetik dari kehidupannya. Hyukjae.

"Maaf," ucapnya sembari menutup curah hujan yang membasahi tubuh Donghae dengan sebuah payung biru.

Mengapa Hyukjae yang meminta maaf? "Ini bukan salahmu. Gadis itu memang brengsek."

Tak melepas payung di genggaman, Hyukjae memeluknya erat, selalu memberikan kenyamanan yang dia butuhkan.

 ** _(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: hujan, genangan air)_**


	18. Living a New Life - EunHae

**Living a New Life**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Memasuki rumah mereka yang baru, Donghae tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan kekaguman.

"Aku mendesainnya sendiri. Kau suka?" tanya Hyukjae seraya mengalungkan kedua tangan di bahu Donghae dari belakang.

Donghae mengangguk. "Kau arsitek terbaik."

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Sayangnya aku belum mampu menata hatimu sebaik aku mendesain rumah ini."

Donghae menatapnya sendu. Dia menerima pinangan Hyukjae bukan sebagai balas dendam atas perselingkuhan mantan kekasihnya. Kasih yang diberikan Hyukjae tulus dan tiada akhir. Dan dia ingin membalas semua itu sama tulusnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyukjae," ucap Donghae untuk kesekian kali, yang dibalas dengan senyum indah yang selalu disukainya.

 _Waktu yang akan membuatmu menyadari perasaanku padamu_.

 _ **(Request By Nadia. Keyword: time/waktu, endless/tiada akhir)**_


	19. To Meet You - EunHae

**To Meet You**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Menatap langit malam, Donghae menengadahkan kepala. Kejayaan klan Moroi telah berakhir sejak pertarungan terakhir. Menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat, Donghae memutuskan pindah ke Selatan.

Memori perang seringkali terngiang. Waktu mengobati luka pertempuran, namun luka hati tetap membekas. Luka atas kematian Hyukjae.

Siluet _vampire hunter_ tertangkap ekor matanya. Donghae telah diburu selama lima puluh tahun, dan hari ini dia lelah untuk menghindar. Seketika dia rindu sang kekasih, merindukan kebersamaan mereka.

Ketika pistol perak mengarah ke jantungnya, Donghae tak mengelak. Tubuh gemetar, sakit tiada akhir menjalar di sekujur tubuh, awal dari kematian yang seharusnya dia biarkan sejak dahulu.

 _Hyukjae, kita akan bertemu kembali_.

 ** _(Request by Nadia. Keyword: time/waktu, endless/tiada akhir)_**


	20. Bury the Hatchet - GengChul

**Bury the Hatchet**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Heechul duduk memeluk lutut di atas sofa. Setelah dinasihati oleh Jungsoo soal pertengkarannya dengan Hangeng, dia jadi berpikir-pikir. Seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa pekerjaan Hangeng menuntut kesempurnaan, dan adegan berciuman adalah lumrah.

Suara pintu depan dibuka, membuat Heechul menoleh. Hangeng masuk setelah mengganti sandal rumah.

"Hari ini syuting film kami berakhir. Ayo kita rayakan," ujar Hangeng.

Heechul menggeleng. "Malas."

Hangeng memeluknya dari belakang sofa. " Ada apa?"

"Kau membenciku karena cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hangeng terkejut. "Pertengkaran di dalam hubungan sudah biasa. Aku suka kau cemburu."

Heechul mendengus. Mengapa kekasihnya selalu mengalah? "Kau terlalu mencintaiku, huh?"

"Hanya kau yang kucintai," kekeh Hangeng.

 _ **(Request by Nunim. Keyword: film, pertengkaran - continue)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Biasanya aku tidak membuat note di bawah drabble-drabble yang aku posting, tetapi kali ini note ini diperlukan agar tidak terjadi salah tanggap dan salah kaprah bagi para reader yang ingin me-request. Ada beberapa akun guest di FFn yang memberikan review sekaligus ingin request drabble, tetapi hanya bilang 'aku mau request (pair A) donk' tanpa embel lain-lain. Ini agak menyulitkan, karena aku ingin memenuhi request yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para reader yang ingin request drabble pada kumpulan drabble ini.

\- Aku menerima request drabble untuk pair dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh request pair apa pun tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku menerima request drabble dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk request, silakan kontak via PM ke akun **Leenahanwoo** (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang request melalui review dengan akun guest FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun **leenahanwoo** ). Jika **tidak** **melalui PM** , mohon maaf jika request **tidak** ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me-request drabble, diharapkan untuk memberikan keyword (silakan lihat contohnya pada bagian terbawah drabble yang sudah di-publish).  
\- Request drabble akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan request drabble yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review/favorite dan comment/vote, serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	21. Break Up - EunHae

**Break Up**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap punggung Donghae yang menjauh perlahan. Tubuh itu tegap namun bergetar. Kata 'perpisahan' baru saja terucap dari bibirnya, memutuskan hubungan yang telah terjalin selama sepuluh tahun.

Masih segar di ingatan bagaimana raut kesal dan tak percaya di wajah Donghae. Tangannya mengepal, menahan diri untuk tidak meninjunya. Bibir itu bergetar, namun tak berucap apa-apa selain 'baiklah'. Mereka harus berpisah, demi kebaikan bersama.

" _Kyu, kau tidak bercanda, kan?"_

 _Kyuhyun, dokter sekaligus sahabatnya, memandang Hyukjae dengan iba. "Maaf,_ hyung _. Aku sudah mengecek ulang dan hasilnya sama. Kanker otak stadium empat."_

 _Tak ada harapan lagi bagi Hyukjae. Semua sudah berakhir._

 _ **(Request by YoonEunNaElfishy. Keyword: 'ketika Hyukjae memutuskan Donghae)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Biasanya aku tidak membuat note di bawah drabble-drabble yang aku posting, tetapi kali ini note ini diperlukan agar tidak terjadi salah tanggap dan salah kaprah bagi para reader yang ingin me-request. Ada beberapa akun guest di FFn yang memberikan review sekaligus ingin request drabble, tetapi hanya bilang 'aku mau request (pair A) donk' tanpa embel lain-lain. Ini agak menyulitkan, karena aku ingin memenuhi request yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para reader yang ingin request drabble pada kumpulan drabble ini.

\- Aku menerima request drabble untuk pair dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh request pair apa pun (straight, yaoi, yuri) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima request drabble dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk request, silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang request melalui review dengan akun guest FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika request tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me-request drabble, diharapkan untuk memberikan keyword (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula genre jika ingin drabble dengan genre tertentu.

\- Request drabble akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan request drabble yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review/favorite dan comment/vote, serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	22. Resolution - HenBer

**Resolution**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

" _You womanizer_." Amber mendorong kepala Henry dari bahunya. "Berhenti berkeluh kesah padaku."

"Mengapa?" Henry tak mengerti. Dia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Amber selalu mau mendengar racauannya, tetapi mengapa sekarang …?

"Aku tak tahan lagi mendengar ocehanmu. Carilah pacar yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya, jangan hanya menilai perempuan dari kecantikannya."

Henry menatap Amber yang masih menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut. Dipikir-pikir, sebetulnya Amber juga perempuan manis, walau lebih suka bersikap dan berpakaian seperti lelaki. Mengapa bukan dia saja?

" _Fine_ , _you'll be my girlfriend from now on_." Henry berucap dalam bahasa Inggris yang sangat cepat. Membuat Amber menganga dengan keputusan sepihak itu.

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: Womanizer, insufferable/tak tertahankan, English/bahasa Inggris)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Biasanya aku tidak membuat note di bawah drabble-drabble yang aku posting, tetapi kali ini note ini diperlukan agar tidak terjadi salah tanggap dan salah kaprah bagi para reader yang ingin me-request. Ada beberapa akun guest di FFn yang memberikan review sekaligus ingin request drabble, tetapi hanya bilang 'aku mau request (pair A) donk' tanpa embel lain-lain. Ini agak menyulitkan, karena aku ingin memenuhi request yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para reader yang ingin request drabble pada kumpulan drabble ini.

\- Aku menerima request drabble untuk pair dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh request pair apa pun (straight, yaoi, yuri) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima request drabble dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk request, silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang request melalui review dengan akun guest FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika request tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me-request drabble, diharapkan untuk memberikan keyword (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula genre jika ingin drabble dengan genre tertentu.  
\- Request drabble akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan request drabble yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua reader yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan review/favorite dan comment/vote, serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	23. Inside the Stall - KangTeuk

**Inside the Stall**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Youngwoon mematikan puntung rokok yang dibuang oleh pelanggannya sembarangan. Tindakan pencegahan sebelum kedainya benar-benar habis terbakar.

Seorang pria memasuki kedai _ramyeon_ yang dia jaga. Park Jungsoo namanya; bekerja sebagai pelayan di diskotik tak jauh dari kedainya berdiri. Begitu mendudukkan diri, dia langsung bertanya, "Ada alkohol?"

"Lelah?" tanya Youngwoon, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan. "Aku tidak punya alkohol. Siapa yang memakan _ramyeon_ dengan _soju_? Ini bukan kedai ayam goreng."

Mendengarnya, Jungsoo tertawa. "Kau lucu."

"Berhentilah bekerja di sana. Menikahlah denganku, lalu bantu aku mengurus kedai ini."

"Lamaran macam apa itu?" Jungsoo memprotes. "Sama sekali tidak romantis."

"Yang penting kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

 _ **(No request. Keyword by Atseira**_ _ **ウネ**_ _ **: alkohol, rokok, diskotik)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Please no offense_! Terlepas dari kalian yang memilih bertahan ataupun meninggalkan Kangin, aku adalah seorang _author_ yang mendukung SJ apapun yang terjadi. Menyakitkan memang, atas apa yang telah terjadi. _But still, outside of the canon world, I choose to stay in alternative universe world so I still can write what I wanna write_. Yang benci Kangin, silakan. Yang memilih bertahan dan/atau menyukai _drabble_ ini, aku bersyukur. Yang membenci _drabble_ ini, mohon tidak menuai _flame_ dan memulai perang. Gunakan prinsip Don't Like Don't Read, yang tidak suka silakan tekan tanda silang.

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	24. Lyric - EunHae

**Lyric**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae terpaku menatap kertas berisi lirik lagu di tangannya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang baru memasuki kamar.

"Kau menulis ini?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae, si komposer, mengangguk. "Ada yang aneh? Haruskah aku mengganti liriknya?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu menerjang Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. "Kau terlalu jujur, bahkan saat menulis lirik lagu," tanggap Donghae.

Hyukjae terkekeh-kekeh. "Tapi kau menyukainya."

Donghae mengangguk, tak menyadari likuid yang menggenang mata mengaliri pipinya.

 _Even if no one appreciate it, I keep thinking it's meaningful when you cry …_

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: Kimi ga Naitara)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	25. Larceny - KyuSung

**Larceny**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Kau sudah dikepung."

Seruan itu menyentak telinga. Berlian di tangan kanan; kakinya telah menginjak tangga helikopter di puncak gedung museum.

Dari arah pintu, sosok berambut kelam menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, diikuti beberapa polisi lain. Sayangnya Kyuhyun adalah pencuri berlian profesional.

"Maaf, tapi berlian ini resmi milikku," ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan. Helikopter mulai bergerak, dan peluru yang ditembakkan tidak berguna

Kim Jonghoon, dengan mata bulan sabit dan wajah semulus bayi, menggeram kesal. Kyuhyun menyukai ekspresi itu, dan semua yang dimiliki Jonghoon. Terlalu menarik, dan dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan pencurian lainnya, hanya demi menarik perhatian si polisi berambut kelam.

 _ **(Request by RFionn. Keyword: Irresistible / terlalu menarik; tidak tertahankan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan rating T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via PM ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan request via PM melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui PM, mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	26. Question - HeeSung

**Question**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Heechul selalu menolak siapa pun yang menyatakan cinta padanya; membuat Jonghoon, sahabatnya, bertanya-tanya.

"Mengapa?"

"Mereka membosankan," jawab Heechul.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Dahi Jonghoon mengernyit.

"Karena yang tidak membosankan hanya kau."

Seringai itu tampak berbeda, dan Jonghoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oke, jelaskan."

"Aku menolak semua yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku hanya bergaul denganmu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu, mendengar celotehmu soal komik-komik membosankan tanpa mengeluh, dan tidak pernah jauh dari sisimu. Menurutmu itu apa?"

 _Brain status: processing._

"Jangan bilang kau …." Jonghoon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _Brain status: completely processed._

Heechul mengangguk. Masih dengan seringai yang sama, dia mengulurkan tangan. "Jadilah kekasihku, Kim Jonghoon."

 _ **(Request by midori_ha. Keyword: sahabat jadi cinta)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	27. Curiosity - EunHae

**Curiosity**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae, _merman_ , menatap Hyukjae, seorang bajak laut, dengan mata penuh keingintahuan.

"Buku apa yang kau baca? Benda apa yang kau pasang di matamu?" tanyanya sembari berenang di sisi pelabuhan tempat Hyukjae menepikan kapal.

"Ini buku navigasi. Dan kacamata ini," Hyukjae menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya ke ujung hidung, "kuperlukan untuk membaca. Mataku rabun, oke?"

"Lalu apa yang kau minum?" tunjuk Donghae pada gelas di samping Hyukjae.

"Kopi. Untuk mencegahku tertidur di sini."

"Baunya menyebalkan, aku benci." Ujaran polos itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum,

"Lain kali aku tidak akan minum ini di dekatmu." Tangannya terulur, lalu mengusap wajah Donghae yang ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

 _ **(Request by**_ _ **Atseira**_ _ **ウネ**_ _ **. Keyword: kacamata, buku, kopi)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	28. Embrace - EunHae

**Embrace**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae baru selesai mencuci piring ketika irisnya melirik sang kekasih yang meringkuk di sofa. Sebuah selimut tebal melingkari tubuh Donghae, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit heran. Melangkah pelan, dia mendekati sofa itu.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Prakiraan cuaca mengatakan malam ini akan turun hujan salju, dan aku sudah merasa kedinginan sejak makan malam tadi."

Hyukjae mengikik. Dia ikut duduk di sofa dan membuka selimut itu, membuahkan erangan dari sang kekasih. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut yang dia buka sebelumnya.

"Aku bantu menghangatkanmu."

Giliran Donghae yang terkekeh-kekeh. Dia pun mengecup pipi Hyukjae dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

 _ **(Request by Haebaragi86. Keyword: hujan salju)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 keyword). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan drabble ini ^^


	29. Picking Up - EunHae

**Picking Up**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Setiap pagi dia akan menjemput Donghae dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Rumah sang kekasih di ujung jalan, dan dia menunggu di depan pagar.

"Kau tidak terlambat," puji Hyukjae setelah menepikan sepedanya.

Donghae menatapnya sebal. "Kau yang sering terlambat menjemputku!" elaknya, lalu naik ke bangku belakang.

Hyukjae mengikik, lalu bersiap mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Tetapi matanya menangkap benda di tangan Donghae. "Untuk apa membawa jas hujan?"

"Teuk _hyung_ bilang, sore nanti hujan akan turun. Jadi dia memaksaku membawanya."

"Begitukah? Padahal kita bisa pulang bermandikan hujan," tawanya.

"Kita bisa sakit, bodoh!" Donghae ikut tertawa karena ide konyol itu.

 _ **(Request by Amylatul_R. Keyword: sepeda, jas hujan, jalan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	30. Jest - SiHae

**Jest**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae mendongakkan kepala, menatap awan di langit yang berbentuk kuda, mengingatkannya pada orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Awan itu mirip denganmu," ujarnya.

Siwon ikut mendongak mengikuti pandangan kekasihnya, lalu memutar mata. "Astaga, mengapa kau ikut-ikutan mengolokku?"

Donghae mengikik, lalu mengambil benda di pangkuan Siwon. "Kapan kau mengajariku bermain drum? Aku sudah berulang kali mengajarimu bermain gitar."

"Nanti, jika kau sudah tidak serapuh bunga _dandelion_. Bermain drum butuh banyak tenaga." Kali ini dia yang melontarkan canda, lalu memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan lembut.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibir sebal, tetapi pelukan Siwon membuat kekesalan itu sirna. "Dasar kuda menyebalkan!" Walau hati berkata cinta.

 _ **(Request by Haebaragi86. Keyword: awan, dandelion, gitar)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	31. Composure - SiHae

**Composure**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Sebuah boneka _nemo_ ukuran besar menghantam wajah Siwon.

"Siapa itu Kyuhyun?" jerit Donghae dari atas tempat tidur. "Kau berselingkuh di belakangku?"

Mengusap wajah frustrasi, dia melompat ke arah Donghae dan mengunci pergerakan kekasihnya. "Hae, Kyuhyun itu sepupuku. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan saudaraku sendiri!"

"Pembohong!" Donghae yang cemburu tidak akan mudah mendengarkan.

Melesakkan wajah ke leher Donghae, Siwon kembali berkata, "Kau boleh bertanya pada Ibu jika tidak percaya bahwa Kyu adalah keponakannya."

"Dan jangan abaikan aku," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku janji kau adalah prioritasku, _baby_." Lalu Siwon mengecup pipi halus milik Donghae.

Siwon selalu bisa menenangkan sang kekasih, apa pun caranya.

 _ **(Request by LestariRhfc. Keyword: nemo, cemburu, Kyuhyun)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	32. Check-in - EunHae

**Check-in**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat, Hyuk. Astaga."

Donghae melapor ke tempat _check-in_ dengan wajah sebal. Hyukjae yang sulit dibangunkan membuat mereka terlambat ke bandara.

"Tenanglah, Hae," ujar Hyukjae yang menyerahkan koper-koper kepada petugas _check-in_. "Pesawat berangkat satu jam lagi."

"Dan kau belum sarapan, bodoh!" Donghae mendelik. "Pokoknya kau harus …"

Kekasihnya terus berceloteh, membuat Hyukjae sedikit menyesal. Betapa Donghae menginginkan liburan romantis yang sempurna, dan dia hampir saja mengacaukannya. Sembari menunggu proses _check-in_ selesai, Hyukjae memeluk pinggang Donghae dan berucap, "Maafkan aku."

Kekesalan itu terasa jauh berkurang jika Hyukjae sudah bersikap seperti ini. Menutupi rasa malu, Donghae mengangguk dan menanggapi, "Hm."

 _ **(Request by Amylatul_R. Keyword: koper, pesawat, bandara)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	33. Doubt - Heechul x Kyunghoon

**Doubt**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Heechul memandang pias pada benda di tangannya.

"Yakin ini bukan kameramu?" Mendelik ke arah Kyunghoon, dia bertanya sambil menahan diri agar emosinya tak meledak.

"Sumpah, _hyung_. Itu milik teman yang tertinggal dan belum sempat kukembalikan."

"Bukan _hidden camera_? Bukan kejailan stasiun TV, kan?" Astaga, Kyunghoon ingin menjerit betapa orang yang dicintainya ini terlalu paranoid.

Kyunghoon merebut kamera tersebut dari tangan Heechul dan menyembunyikannya dalam lemari agar kesalahpahaman tak memanjang. Lalu dia menarik Heechul ke atas sofa dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak mungkin menjailimu, _hyung_. Percayalah padaku."

Heechul mendesah. Dia hanya terlalu paranoid. "Maaf. Aku percaya padamu." Lalu membalas pelukan itu.

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: kamera, teman)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	34. Understanding - Henry x OC

**Understanding**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Lelah?" tanya Henry pada gadis di dalam pelukannya.

Gadis bernama Atseira itu mengangguk dan bergumam. "Pekerjaanku makin banyak. Keluargaku juga memaksa agar kita cepat menikah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah!" seru Henry bersemangat.

Atseira tertawa kecil. "Aku merasa belum siap," ujarnya lirih. "Maksudku, aku tahu umurku makin lama makin bertambah. Tetapi rasanya …"

"Aku mengerti." Henry mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. "Menikah bukan hanya sekadar mengikrar cinta. Tanggung jawab, kesiapan mental dalam mempersatukan kedua keluarga, kesediaan hati untuk menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangan, semua itu sama pentingnya."

"Kau selalu mengerti aku." Gadis itu kembali mengikik.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

 _ **(Request by Atseira**_ _ **ウネ**_ _ **. No Keyword)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	35. Teasing - EunHae

**Teasing**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Mengapa kau merenovasi loteng?" Donghae menatap kaca lebar yang tertempel pada atap rumah mereka, setengah dari luas atap itu sendiri.

"Aku ingin memandang bintang secara langsung." Hyukjae ikut menatap apa yang berada di balik kaca tersebut; hamparan bintang beserta rasinya.

Donghae terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau aneh." Lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Rasi bintang biduk memiliki persamaan yang kuat dengan mataku," ujar Hyukjae seraya menuntun Donghae untuk duduk di sofa yang telah dia siapkan.

Pria tampan itu mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jika rasi bintang biduk selalu mengarah ke utara, maka mataku selalu mengarah padamu."

Rona merah itu menjalar di pipi Donghae tanpa bisa dihentikan. "Gombal!"

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: stargazing under the roof)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	36. Proposal - Shindong x OC

**Proposal**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Shindong merasakan dilema sejak memasuki ruang belakang panggung. Di tengah lautan penonton, kekasihnya duduk tenang di kursi VIP.

"Beranikan dirimu, _hyung_. Ini saat yang kau tunggu," ujar Hyukjae menyemangati.

Shindong mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Dengan tekad yang bulat, dia berjalan melalui panggung hingga memasuki area kursi VIP, tepat di bagian depan. Gadis itu, Moon, membelalakkan mata ketika sang kekasih berdiri di hadapannya, menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna merah. Sebuah cincin berlian tersemat di dalamnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Shindong tegas.

Lamaran yang tak terduga, dan membuahkan sorakan dari semua penonton yang hadir. Malu-malu, Moon mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, aku bersedia."

 _ **(Request by IPS137. Keyword: konser, lamaran, dilema)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	37. Threshold Consciousness - EunHae

**Threshold Consciousness**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Malam itu salju turun sangat lebat, dan Donghae yang mudah merasa kedinginan meminta Hyukjae memeluknya erat-erat di bawah selimut tebal yang mereka pakai.

"Nyanyikan aku _lullaby_."

Hyukjae mengernyit saat mendengar permintaan Donghae yang setengah tertidur di dalam pelukan. "Hae, aku tidak bisa menyanyi."

"Tidak masalah." Dia mengusap mata sekali lagi. "Bernyanyilah untukku."

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae. "Aku tidak meminta untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Hyuk."

Hyukjae mengikik, lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya. " _I`ll keep on feelin' everytime, kokoro niwa kimi ga iru …._ " Dan dia mulai bernyanyi, hingga Donghae tertidur pulas.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: salju, cuddle/pelukan, lullaby)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	38. Worry - KyuHae

**Worry**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae menjerit saat melihat dapurnya yang berantakan. Bekas darah berceceran di meja dan lantai.

Apakah ini perampokan? Kyuhyun di mana? Jangan-jangan …

Ketika Donghae berbalik, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa _butcher_ di tangannya. Dia menatap Donghae bingung.

"Kau … kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae segera menghampiri.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Dia memutar bola mata. "Aku membeli daging dari tempat pemotongan hewan, tetapi potongannya terlalu besar, aku tidak bisa menyimpannya di _freezer_."

"Jadi … darah itu …"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Darah sapi yang kupotong. Aku baru saja membersihkan bekasnya di tubuhnya."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. Percuma saja Donghae mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: pisau, darah)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	39. Charm - EunHae

**Charm**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae keluar dari perpustakaan setelah meringkuk di sudut yang sepi untuk tidur siang. Jam sekolah akan berakhir dua jam kemudian, dan dia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke taman di samping gedung.

Hamparan mawar menyapa Hyukjae begitu tiba. Sebuah kursi taman menyapa pandangan, dan dia berjalan ke arahnya. Ternyata seorang siswa lain telah duduk di sana, dan tertidur pulas. Sebuah buku terbuka tergeletak di atas paha, dan kacamata siswa itu melorot hingga ke hidung. _Name tag_ bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae' tertempel di seragam yang dikenakan. Ketika Hyukjae duduk di sebelahnya, dia terpesona.

"Sangat tampan," gumam Hyukjae.

Menghabiskan waktu di sini sepertinya tidak buruk.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: mawar, perpustakaan, buku)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	40. Impulse - EunHae

**Impulse**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Tewas diracun. Kekasihnya. Donghae-nya.

Hyukjae, sang putra mahkota yang akan dinobatkan menjadi raja esok hari, segera memanggil Sekretaris Kerajaan dan Panglima Tertinggi.

"Kirimkan pernyataan perang ke kerajaan brengsek itu, dan tunda penobatanku hingga perang usai," perintah Hyukjae dingin, di samping tubuh Donghae yang terbujur kaku.

"Tetapi, Yang Mulia, …." Sang sekretaris ragu-ragu.

"Kau ingin menyusul kekasihku?"

Keduanya mengundurkan diri, melaksanakan perintah yang impulsif itu.

Biarlah. Dia tak lagi peduli dengan takhta. Bila kekasihnya telah tiada, apalah arti semua itu?

"Kau bilang, hanya kematian yang akan memisahkan kita," ucap Hyukjae seraya mengecup dahi Donghae yang mendingin. "Mengapa harus sekarang kau membuktikannya?"

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: perang, kematian)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	41. Care - TeukHae

**Care**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Apa kubilang? Jangan pulang sebelum hujan reda. Atau aku harus melarang Hyukjae mengajakmu berkencan?" Jungsoo mengeringkan rambut Donghae dengan usapan kasar, membuat adiknya meringis.

"Jangan, _hyung_!" seru Donghae menolak mentah-mentah. "Kami sudah berjanji jauh-jauh hari."

"Kalau begitu, menurutlah." Jungsoo mengangkat handuk dari atas kepala Donghae. "Lihat badanmu yang menggigil. Ganti baju!"

Donghae segera menuruti perintah kakaknya dan mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju yang sedikit tebal.

"Tapi … kami masih diperbolehkan pergi kan … _hyung_?" tanya Donghae takut-takut.

Jungsoo menghela napas sebal, tapi tak melarang. "Jangan lupa bawa payung lipat. Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan." Disertai sorakan gembira dari sang adik.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: menggigil, hujan, payung)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

ARGH, TeukHae brothership is too real, damn!

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	42. Spirit - KyuMin (GS)

**Spirit**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Pangeran Kyuhyun menyusuri setapak di dalam hutan setelah mengikat kuda miliknya di sebuah batang pohon. Bayang Putri Sungmin yang hilang dan timbul membuatnya gerah. Putri ini gemar sekali mempermainkannya.

Sekelebat gaun _pink_ membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, dan irisnya menangkap sosok sang putri yang menatap sebatang pohon pinus.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun pada putri yang entah bagaimana dia cintai sepenuh hati. "Lelah?"

Putri Sungmin menggeleng. Kakinya yang tampak samar bergerak mendekati pohon itu.

"Ada apa dengan pohon ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sang putri menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman sarat akan kegetiran. "Di bawah pohon ini … tempatku menemui ajal."

 _ **(Request by kim ri yoo / a-yoo137. Keyword: hutan, gaun, kuda)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

First time writing genderbender!Sungmin. And sad romance, fufufufufu.

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	43. Persuasion - ChulHae

**Persuasion**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Di atas sofa, Donghae mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kyunghoon memang kekasihku, tetapi kau tetap adik kesayanganku," bujuk Heechul. Donghae yang cemburu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Bohong!" sentak Donghae. "Kau pergi kencan dengan Kyunghoon _hyung_ sampai lupa waktu, dan membuatku kelaparan."

Heechul memutar bola mata. "Astaga, bocah ini. Kau kan bisa menelepon _delivery service_ , Hae- _ah_. Atau hubungi kekasih jelekmu itu untuk membawakan makan malam."

"Hyuk tidak jelek!"

Heechul mengikik melihat air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata Donghae. Menghela napas, dia memeluk adiknya dan berkata, "Bagaimana dengan Taco?"

Ragu-ragu, Donghae menoleh. "Tiga porsi?

"Tiga sesuai keinginanmu." Dan Heechul kembali terkikik-kikik mendengar sorakan dari bibir Donghae.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: favorite dongsaeng / adik kesayangan, cemburu, air mata)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Another brotherhood. ChulHae is nyum.

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	44. Childish Absurdity - EunHae

**Childish Absurdity**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Saudara tiri Hyukjae, Donghae, benar-benar individu yang unik. Atau absurd. Apa pun sebutannya. Mereka tinggal di asrama sekolah, dalam satu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan dahi berkerut.

Donghae memegang pisau yang Hyukjae yakini dipinjam dari dapur. Sekotak krayon di hadapannya, dan yang berwarna merah berada di tangan satunya. "Meraut krayonku."

Mereka anak SMA, demi Tuhan.

"Dengan pisau?"

"Rautan krayonku hilang."

Hyukjae mengambil pisau itu, takut Donghae yang ceroboh akan melukai tangannya sendiri. Menghela napas, dia berujar, "Kubelikan rautan baru kalau aku pergi ke kota."

"Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar.

Hyukjae mengangguk, dan disambut pelukan penuh syukur dari saudaranya itu.

 _ **(Request by kim ri yoo / a-yoo137. Keyword: pisau, krayon, dorm / asrama)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

First time writing EunHae with brotherhood. They're cute tho.

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	45. Thirst - EunHae

**Thirst**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae menuruni tangga hotel dengan malas. Keinginan kedua orang tuanya untuk berlibur ke Jepang tak terbantahkan, dan terpaksa mereka menginap di hotel murahan dengan uang pas-pasan.

Di lantai bawah, si resepsionis hotel baru saja menyimpan tangga di gudang. Donghae namanya; tampan dan menawan. Hyukjae jatuh hati padanya, dan berniat untuk mengajak berkenalan lebih jauh. Mungkin mereka bisa berpacaran.

"Hae-ah, aku haus," ucap Hyukjae saat Donghae melihatnya.

"Oh! Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan air."

Hyukjae segera menangkap tangan Donghae dan menariknya mendekat. "Cium aku saja. Dahagaku akan hilang setelah menghisap bibirmu."

Dan Hyukjae bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang merah padam menahan malu.

 _ **(Request by Amylatul_R. Keyword: tangga, air, jatuh)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I should make it fluff, but … argh, don't mention it!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	46. Last Farewell - EunHae

**Last Farewell**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae yang masih menumpahkan air mata. Mereka di sini, duduk di atas sofa, saling berpelukan, menyalurkan kepedihan.

"Hyuk …" Bibir Donghae bergetar memanggil nama sang kekasih. Dia juga terluka, tetapi Hyukjae lebih menderita. Donghae berusaha menenangkan, namun likuid beningnya menolak untuk berhenti.

"Aku masih tak percaya, Hae."

"Begitu pula denganku."

Tangisan kembali menguat, dengan pelukan yang makin erat terjalin di antara sepasang kekasih itu. Sahabat yang mereka kasihi, yang semua orang puja, pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam kesendirian dan kesakitan.

Tuhan memang merahasiakan kematian dari manusia. Namun di balik semua itu, Tuhan mengharapkan makhluk ciptaan-nya untuk belajar saling menguatkan.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: kematian, sahabat, air mata)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I'm sorry. I'm still mourning. I love you all!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	47. On the Quayside - EunHae

**On the Quayside**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae duduk di ujung dermaga; memeluk boneka Nemo kesayangan sambil mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air.

"Menyelamlah ke daerah terumbu karang supaya kau bisa menemukan Nemo sungguhan," sindir Hyukjae, membuat kekasihnya itu mendelik sebal.

Hyukjae mengikik, lalu memeluk Donghae dari belakang. "Aku baru memesan tiket pesawat untuk pulang."

"Ah. Kapan?"

"Satu minggu lagi."

Donghae mengangguk paham. Waktu satu minggu untuk berlibur di Hawaii benar-benar tidak buruk.

"Kapan-kapan kita akan kembali ke tempat ini," janji Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?" Mata Donghae berbinar mendengarnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk yakin. "Supaya kau bisa reuni dengan saudara-saudaramu di terumbu karang sana." Dan sebuah cubitan keras melayang ke pipi Hyukjae.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: Nemo, pesawat, Hawaii)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _You shouldn't cry the whole day, so please cheer up with this drabble!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	48. The Day After - YeHae

**The Day After**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Mengapa tak bilang jika _hyung_ pergi ke rumah sakit kemarin malam?" Donghae menatap Jonghoon yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Maaf tak sempat memberi tahu. Semuanya begitu mendadak." Dia mengelus kepala sang adik kesayangan, lalu merangkulnya. "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Hyukjae berjanji akan menemaniku sore ini."

Jonghoon bergumam paham.

"Tahan air matamu saat memasuki aula. Hyukjae menangis tadi pagi, dan itu akan menambah kesedihan keluarga yang berduka," saran Jonghoon.

Donghae mengangguk. Likuid bening kembali mengalir saat menonton berita di televisi. Kematian selalu menjadi perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

' _Jangan merasa sakit lagi. Mungkin sulit untuk mengikhlaskan, tapi kami akan mencoba merelakanmu_.'

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: malam, menangis, hurt / sakit)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I try not to make anyone cry, so I don't write hurt but comfort!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	49. Condemned Gift - EunHae

**Condemned Gift**

 **Leenahanwoo**

Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Precognition_ baginya adalah sebuah kutukan, bukan anugerah.

Hyukjae, pengguna _telekinesis_ , melihat Donghae yang gelisah, lalu memeluknya. "Penglihatan lagi?" tanyanya.

Sang kekasih menitikkan air mata, membuat Hyukjae mendesah. Pastilah yang dilihat Donghae sangat buruk.

"Darah di mana-mana, Hyuk. Aku … aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Teuk- _hyung_ , atau siapa pun. Mereka akan terbunuh di perang mendatang."

Mengelus punggung Donghae sayang, Hyukjae berujar, "Tenanglah. Kau tahu betul bagaimana para tetua memanfaatkan penglihatan itu untuk mencegah kemusnahan."

Donghae memandangnya ragu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, juga bangsa ini. Jangan ragukan itu," ucap Hyukjae meyakinkan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

 _ **(Request by LestariRhfc. Keyword: vision / penglihatan, darah, air mata)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _More EunHae with powers. Enjoy!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	50. Behind the Glass Box - EunHae

**Behind the Glass Box**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae menggeram. Donghae-nya, di sana, di balik kotak kaca berisi air. Sebuah rantai membalut leher. Penculikan makhluk-makhluk langka hanya dampak kecil dari perang antara Pasukan Angkatan Laut terhadap seluruh bajak laut. Dan Donghae harus terjerat dalam konspirasi tak bermoral.

Sang kapten menyentak pedang di pinggang, menebas kaca di hadapannya hingga air menyembur deras. Dengan gesit dia menangkap tubuh Donghae yang lemah. Licin ekor sang _merman_ tak lagi dipedulikan; menyelamatkan kekasihnya jauh lebih penting.

"Hyuk …." Cicit pelan menyapa telinga, membuahkan senyum di bibir Hyukjae.

"Simpan terima kasihmu hingga kita pulang." Berbalik, Hyukjae melangkah ke arah pelabuhan, tempat kapalnya bersandar.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: perang, penculikan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _More Kaizoku Sencho!Hyukjae and Merman!Donghae. I love them, so ... enjoy!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	51. Mischief - EunHae

**Mischief**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Angin sepoi menerpa kulit ketika Hyukjae menapaki dermaga di bibir pantai. Yang terkasih di dalam dekapan, setengah tertidur menunggu air yang dinantikan. Lalu sang kapten melempar Donghae ke laut tanpa aba-aba.

"Berengsek!" umpatnya saat rasa dingin menjalari kulit. Betul dia ingin segera kembali ke habitat, tapi tak bisakah si bodoh ini sekadar memberi tahu?

Hyukjae tertawa melihat _merman_ kesayangan menatapnya dengan pelototan. "Selamat datang kembali."

"Kusumpahi kau tenggelam digulung ombak!"

"Maaf, maaf. Kau yang mengantuk terlihat imut sampai-sampai aku ingin menjailimu." Dia berbalik hendak menuju ke geladak kapal.

"Hyukjae?"

Sang kapten menoleh Donghae yang menatapnya malu campur kesal. "Terima kasih."

 _ **(Request by ffangirllxx. Keyword: pantai, dingin, ombak)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Kaizoku Sencho!Hyukjae and Merman!Donghae is consumed my life. Help!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	52. Fireworks (Within Ur Heart) - KyuxReader

**Fireworks (Within Your Heart)**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Kyuhyun menatapmu yang sedang membeli kopi di mesin penjual minuman. Dia tersenyum geli melihat tubuhmu yang menggigil.

"Ah, sial. Kopinya habis." Kau butuh kehangatan, sementara kopi yang kau inginkan tak dapat dibeli.

"Minum saja cokelat panas milikku. Ini belum kuminum," ujar kekasihmu seraya menyerahkan cangkir kertas di genggamannya.

Sesungguhnya itu romantis, berbagi minuman di saat dingin menerpa, tetapi hal itu membuat pipimu merona tanpa disengaja. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah imutmu, dan sebuah kecupan ringan melayang di pipimu.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan," ucapnya lagi.

 _Dasar pria bodoh_! Apa dia tak tahu bahwa tindakan impulsifnya membuat ratusan kembang api meletup di hatimu?

 _ **(Request by Lee Ahn Dree. Keyword: butuh kehangatan, romantis, kecupan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _First time writing member x reader. Feels so awkward, but I can't say no to a challenge. Enjoy!_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	53. Idea - Kangin x Donghae

**Idea**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Jangan marah pada Jungsoo. Dia memberikan hukuman bukan karena dia tak sayang padamu," ucap Youngwoon setelah duduk di atas sofa di samping Donghae.

"Tapi Jungsoo- _hyung_ menyita ponselku selama seminggu! Sekarang bagaimana aku menghubungi Hyukjae, _hyung_?" Donghae merengek sambil menggoyangkan lengan Youngwoon yang bergeming.

"Gunakan komputer dan program _chatting_?" Hanya itu saran yang terpikirkan oleh Youngwoon.

"AH!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Benar juga! Kami bahkan bisa mengobrol sambil mendengarkan musik. Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kau yang terbaik."

Donghae berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Youngwoon yang terduduk di sofa sambil tersenyum. Paling tidak, adik kekasihnya itu tak lagi bermuram durja.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: hukuman, handphone / ponsel, musik)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Kangin x Donghae brothership! I miss them, huhuhuhuhu._

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	54. Bouquet - YeWook

**Bouquet**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Ryeowook terperanjat saat sebuket besar bunga mawar ungu memenuhi jarak pandang ketika dia membuka pintu apartemen. Di baliknya, sesosok pria bersurai kelam tersenyum seraya menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut.

"Jonghoon _hyung_?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti mengapa senior di tempatnya bekerja itu memberikan buket bunga di hari perjanjian mereka untuk pergi ke taman bermain. _Seperti perempuan saja_.

"Hadiah untukmu ...," jawab Jonghoon menggantung.

"Aku bukan perempuan."

"… sekaligus untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Dia terkesiap mendengarnya. Mawar ungu berarti …

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Aku jatuh hati padamu sejak pandangan pertama."

Ryeowook memeluk buket bunga itu erat-erat, dengan pipi yang memanas secara mendadak.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: mawar ungu)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Purple roses mean love at first sight_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	55. A Place to Revive - ChangKyu

**A Place to Revive**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Saat cuti malah mabuk-mabukan. Tentara macam apa kau?" cerca Changmin saat menemui Kyuhyun di apartemennya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Aku ditugaskan di bagian servis!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggeleng maklum, karena menjalin persahabatan dengan Kyuhyun yang labil. "Ada apa dengan muka suram itu? Sepatumu dikencingi anjing tetangga?"

Pukulan ringan menyapa kepala Changmin. "Baru kutinggal wamil sebentar, IQ-mu langsung turun? Mantanku akan menikah besok. Aku … belum merelakannya."

Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. " _Move on_ adalah sebagian dari iman. Jadi bertobatlah, Nak."

"Kau terlalu absurd."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk Changmin, mencari sandaran saat air matanya kembali tumpah, sementara sang sahabat menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sayang.

 _ **(Request by kidd11. Keyword: persahabatan, wamil, mabuk)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Enjoy the humor_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	56. Memory - Yesung x Reader

**Memory**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Jonghoon suka berburu foto di tempat-tempat menarik. Dan kau menyukai posenya saat memegang kamera. Begitu luwes, begitu tampan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya mengalihkan pandang dari kamera di tangan, lalu menatapmu lekat.

Kau menggeleng. "Aku sedang merekam kenangan."

Jonghoon mengernyit, tapi paham apa yang kaumaksud. Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil ponsel di saku celana, menyalakan kamera lalu mendekati wajahmu. "Kenangan yang kaurekam seharusnya seperti ini."

Tanpa aba-aba dia mengambil _selfie_ kalian berdua, dan kau cemberut saat melihat ekspresimu yang tidak imut sama sekali. Jonghoon mengikik melihat kekesalanmu.

"Kenangan ini akan kusimpan selamanya di ponsel ini," dia berkata, "dan abadi di memori hatiku."

 _ **(Request by Lee Ahn Dree. Keyword: selfie, kenangan, abadi)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Another member x reader—although it's not my cup of tea. Enjoy!_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	57. Wont - Shindong x Donghae

**Wont**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

" _Hyung_ ," bisik Donghae ke telinga Shindong.

Dia yang setengah tertidur di atas sofa langsung tersentak kaget. "Hah? Apa?"

Takut-takut Donghae menatap Shindong yang memasang ekspresi kesal. "Ung …"

Mengusap wajah, Shindong berusaha mengurangi emosinya. "Ada apa, Hae?"

"Aku lapar. Tidak ada apa pun di dapur. Hyukjae belum pulang, jadi …"

"Mengapa kau tidak menelepon pesan antar saja?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae menoleh ke arah meja makan. "Aku sudah memesan dan sudah diantarkan pula. Tapi … aku tidak suka makan sendirian. _Hyung_ , temani aku ya."

Shindong mendesah, mengingat kebiasaan absurd adiknya itu. "Baiklah, kutemani." Dan sorakan Donghae menggema hingga ke ruang makan.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: lapar, sendirian)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Whatever Donghae does, he's too cute to resist_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	58. Binding the Soul - Siwon x Reader

**Binding the Soul**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Siwon berlutut di hadapanmu. Bibirnya melantunkan untaian kata. "Maukah kau membina kisah abadi bersamaku, melengkapi hidupku dengan anak-anak kita?"

Lamaran itu membuatmu terkesan, bukan karena kotak beludru berisi cincin indah yang dia sodorkan, melainkan ketulusan kata-kata yang menyentuh kalbu. Kau merasakan likuid bening menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Namun … status kita tidaklah sebanding. Aku hanyalah orang biasa, yang tak memiliki harta sebanyak engkau, Siwon."

Dia melingkarkan cincin tersebut di jari manismu, lalu mengecup punggung tanganmu lembut. "Asalkan cinta terukir di hati selamanya, apalah arti kepingan emas."

Menegaskan hati, kau mengangguk; menerima lamaran dari sang kekasih, seraya berucap, "Perkenanku milikmu."

 _ **(Request by Lee Ahn Dree. Keyword: harta, melengkapi, cinta)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Member x reader, hope you enjoy it!_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	59. Annoying - YeWook

**Annoying**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Ryeowook memegang sebuah buket bunga dengan wajah geram. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang berjalan santai di jalanan kampus, dan buket itu melayang lalu menghantam kepalanya. Tidak sakit, tetapi tetap saja memalukan.

"Kau yang melempariku, 'kan?" teriaknya pada seorang mahasiswa yang dia kenal. Si _playboy_ kampus, Kim Jonghoon.

"Ah, ternyata kau menemukan bunga yang dibuang wanita gila itu," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar, lalu merebut buket itu dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Hah?" Makin kesal, dia melepas satu sepatu dan mulai memukuli Jonghoon dengan benda itu. "Berengsek! Mati saja kau."

"Ryeo—ouch … berhenti, ini—buket … untukm—"

Sayangnya Ryeowook tak sudi mendengarkan penjelasan Jonghoon lebih jauh.

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: buket, gila, sepatu)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Another humor. I don't know if you will laugh or not, but I've tried. Enjoy!_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	60. Your Thought - SiHae

**Your Thought**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Kaki Donghae menghentak keras dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Gula kapas yang digenggam Siwon terbengkalai, tak disentuh oleh si pemesan yang sesungguhnya.

"Hae, kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau …" Donghae tidak meneruskan perkataannya, malah berbalik memunggungi.

Siwon jadi berpikir apa yang salah. Jangan bilang Donghae sedang datang bulan sehingga _mood_ -nya berubah-ubah. _Tunggu_ , _dia 'kan lelaki_!

"Katakan ada apa, Hae." Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae dari belakang, memberikan pelukan.

"Kau berbicara terlalu akrab dengan penjual gula kapas itu. Aku tak suka!"

 _Ah_ , _ternyata cemburu_.

"Kau kekasihku, Hae."

"Tetap sa—"

Dan gerutuan itu terbungkam oleh ciuman di bibir keduanya.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: gula kapas, pelukan, jealous)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I don't have anything to say but enjoy_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	61. Dials - EunHae

**Dials**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae muncul di permukaan air, dan merasakan sinar lembut menerpa kulit. Dia selalu menyukai sinar matahari pagi.

Dengan lincah, sang _merman_ berenang mendekati tepian dermaga. Namun matanya yang kecokelatan tak menemukan kapal milik Hyukjae di mana pun.

 _Ke mana dia_? Tidak mungkin sang kapten pergi tanpa berpamitan, bukan?

Perasaannya membuncah saat menemukan _tone dial_ di sisi dermaga. Alat perekam itu tergeletak begitu saja. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia mengambil _dial_ itu dan memutarnya.

Suara meriam. Denting pedang beradu dan tembakan pistol. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan lemah milik Hyukjae, diiringi ledakan hebat setelahnya. Apakah … _tidak mungkin_! Hati Donghae menjerit tak percaya.

 _ **(Request by haebaragi86. Keyword: recorder/alat perekam, pergi, matahari)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _My fingers did that! Blame my all-thumb fingers to write another Pirate!Hyuk dan Merman!Hae /slapped_

 ** _Btw,_ berikut adalah informasi umum mengenai _tone dial_ (terutama buat kalian yang tidak membaca/menonton One Piece. Ah sial, aku terlalu tenggelam di _fandom_ ini)**

 ** _Dials_ adalah alat misterius yang terbuat dari kulit kerang khusus _,_ yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyimpan berbagai bentuk energi _._ Jadi, bentuknya adalah bentuk kulit kerang, yang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda tergantung jenisnya.**

 ** _Tone dial_ adalah jenis dial yang dapat merekam dan memutar kembali suara yang terekam di dalamnya, persis seperti perekam suara pada umumnya.**

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	62. To Tuck You In - ChulHae

**To Tuck You In**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Sebuah boneka nemo terlempar ke lantai dingin. Heechul menatap Donghae yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Dahinya mengernyit, menandakan adiknya tak nyenyak dalam lelap. Perlahan duduk di sisi ranjang, dia mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae.

Hatinya teriris ketika melihat bekas air mata di pipi sang adik. Pastilah dia sedang memikirkan sosok kekasihnya. Kadang Heechul ingin meninju Hyukjae, karena memilih bekerja di kota lain dan membuat Donghae merindukannya terus-menerus. _Seharusnya mereka dinikahkan saja sejak awal_!

Berusaha agar tak membangunkan Donghae, Heechul membubuhkan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan di dahi, dan sebuah bisikan "tidur nyenyak" terlontar dari bibirnya seraya mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Donghae.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllx. Keyword: nemo, pelukan, air mata)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I'm sorry, it ends up as brothership. If you prefer romance, feel free to request beforehand_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	63. Behind The Jail Bars - EunHae

**Behind the Jail Bars**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae menekan luka di pinggangnya yang masih berdarah. Berkelahi melawan Angkatan Laut selalu menyebalkan, tetapi adu kekuatan dengan salah satu dari empat penguasa Dunia Baru sama saja cari mati.

Sialnya dia harus kalah telak; membiarkan kapalnya ditenggelamkan, dan anak buahnya ditangkap dan dipenjara. Jika dibandingkan dengan penculikan kekasihnya kala itu, ini jauh lebih parah.

Mengingat Donghae membuat rindu seketika menyeruak dalam kalbu. Dia belum sempat memberikan pelukan selamat pagi pada sang _merman_. Hyukjae hanya mampu melemparkan sebuah _tone dial_ keluar dari kapal. Semoga _merman_ itu cukup pintar menemukan potongan _Vivre Card_ di dalamnya. Donghae pasti khawatir setengah mati saat ini.

 _ **(Request by ffangirllx. Keyword: penculikan, kekuatan, pelukan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Okay, another weird stuff from One Piece, so I will explain_ ^^

 **Vivre Card = juga dikenal sebagai "kertas kehidupan" adalah kertas khusus yang dibuat di Dunia Baru. Sebuah _Vivre Card_ dibuat dengan mengambil sedikit bagian kuku seseorang lalu dibuat menjadi kertas. Kertas ini dapat dirobek dan potongannya diberikan kepada orang lain. Potongan kertas itu akan menunjuk dan bergerak saling menarik di antara kedua orang tersebut sejauh apa pun mereka terpisah di dunia, sehingga dapat memberitahukan orang yang memegang potongan kertas di mana si pemilik _Vivre Card_ berada. Jika kertas ini terbakar hingga hangus, menandakan si pemilik kertas telah meninggal.**

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	64. Wrong Decision - Kyuhyun & Kyu-Line

**Wrong Decision**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Jonghyun menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun. " _Hyung_ , hentikan mereka," bisiknya.

"Mengapa?" Seringai menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. "Uji nyali itu bermanfaat bagi kesehatan."

Minho dan Changmin sedang berlomba memakan _kimchi_ lobak super pedas. Bila tersedak, mereka hanya boleh meminum sekaleng bir di samping piring. Jonghyun merasa perutnya melilit melihat "pertarungan berdarah" kedua _member_ Kyu _-line_ itu.

Tiba-tiba Minho membanting sumpitnya, tanda menyerah. "AH! Aku tak sanggup lagi!" Kemudian berlari ke toilet untuk muntah.

Changmin, si _food monster_ , menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Lemah sekali."

Seketika Jonghyun terduduk di sofa dengan tubuh lemas. Fantasi awalnya adalah meraih popularitas bersama _member_ Kyu- _line_. Ternyata dia salah memilih grup pertemanan!

 _ **(Request by kidd11. Keyword: fantasi, kimchi, beer/bir)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Duh, failed humor. I'm sorry, my fingers are rebelling, but please enjoy!_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	65. Drowsiness - Hyukjae x Reader

**Drowsiness**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Hyukjae tertunduk-tunduk, setengah sadar menahan kantuk. Kau melihatnya dan menawarkan secangkir kopi. Dia menerima tawaranmu dengan senang hati.

Kau menyerahkan kopi itu lima menit kemudian. Dia menatap cangkir lalu memainkan pegangannya karena masih terlalu panas.

"Hei."

"Hm?" responsmu.

"Kau selalu baik padaku."

"Kau pun begitu." Kau tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kalian.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu."

Kau terkejut bukan main. Sesungguhnya sejak lama kau telah menyukai Hyukjae, tapi tak pernah berani mengungkapkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpacaran?"

Sial, hatimu berdebar tak karuan.

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya kau terlalu … terkejut."

Kau mengerjapkan mata dengan bibir terbuka. _Tunggu_ , _apa ini bualan_?

 _ **(Request by Lee Ahn Dree. Keyword: Setengah sadar, minta maaf)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Cliffhanger as your request. Enjoy!_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	66. Seduction - EunHae

**Seduction**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Donghae muncul di permukaan air ketika malam telah tinggi. Kulitnya yang putih tertiup angin sepoi, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada tersengat sinar matahari. Di dekat batang pohon bakau, seorang pria berpakaian safari memandangnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Masih beberapa hari hingga bulan purnama muncul," ujarnya.

Donghae mengikik. "Aku merindukanmu, Hyukjae." Lalu merangsek ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Semua _encantado_ memang pandai merayu." Hyukjae memutar bola mata, lalu balas memeluk sang lumba-lumba.

"Tapi kau cinta padaku." Donghae membubuhkan kecupan pada bibir tebal Hyukjae.

Pria itu berdecak, meski tak memungkiri perasaannya. Biarlah mereka menghabiskan penghujung malam, memadu kasih di bawah bersitan kerlip bintang.

 _ **(Request by Kim Sunri. Keyword: star/bintang, wind/angin, sunlight/sinar matahari, and love/cinta)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _OOPS, SOWWWY I can't take my eyes off this sexy creature /slap_

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	67. Gap - KyuMin

**Gap**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Sungmin, kembalilah ke rumah."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan kembali selagi mereka bersikeras untuk membawaku ke psikiater. Demi Tuhan, orientasi seksual adalah pilihan, bukan gangguan kejiwaan."

Kyuhyun, pria itu, menghela napas. Usia mereka memang terpaut cukup jauh. Orang tua mana yang merelakan anaknya yang masih remaja berpacaran dengan paman berumur dua puluh tahun lebih tua? Dan mereka sama-sama pria; hubungan mereka terlarang di mata masyarakat.

"Tapi kabur dari rumah bukan tindakan yang benar," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin.

"Dan aku butuh waktu untuk menghadapi orang-orang berpikiran sempit itu," jawab si pemuda setelah membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

 _ **(Request by IPS137. Keyword: waktu, usia, terlarang)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Enjoy!_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	68. Stalking - EunHae

**Stalking**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak Hyukjae pada murid SMA di belakangnya.

Dia tersentak, tetapi tak menurut. Donghae—yang tertulis di _name tag_ miliknya. "Kau kesepian. Biar kutemani," ucapnya tanpa malu.

Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu mendesah. Dia pergi ke tepi laut untuk menenangkan hati setelah berpisah dari kekasihnya, bukan bermain dengan bocah.

"Matahari terbenam sepuluh menit lagi. Pulanglah."

"Rumahku hanya 500 langkah dari sini. Mau mampir?"

Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna.

"Memangnya ini pertemuan kita yang ke berapa kali? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatmu!"

"Kau mungkin tidak pernah melihatku, tapi aku telah melihatmu puluhan kali."

Oke, ternyata dia sedang berhadapan dengan penguntit.

 _ **(Request by wiloveunhae. Keyword: laut, sunset, pertemuan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Actually stalking is creepy_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	69. Horror - HanWook

**Horror**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Ryeowook terpana melihat bioskop yang baru dibuka minggu lalu—gedung megah dengan fasilitas premier.

"Film apa yang ingin kau tonton?" tanya Hangeng. Dia sengaja membawa kekasihnya untuk menonton dan berkencan, sebab Ryeowook adalah pecinta film.

Mata Ryeowook melihat-lihat daftar pilihan film pada layar di balik meja pemesanan. "Aku ingin menonton film horor."

Kunci mobil yang hendak disimpan Hangeng jatuh seketika. "K-kau yakin?" Jangan sampai Ryeowook tahu bahwa dia anti hantu dan sejenisnya. Dia bisa pipis di celana jika melihat makhluk gaib.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Biar aku yang membeli tiket." Dengan riang dia masuk ke dalam barisan antrian.

 _Sial, kencan berujung bencana!_

 _ **(Request by Naruchan11. Keyword: tiket, mobil, pilihan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I love horror movie, to be honest_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	70. Locked Prisoner - EunHae

**Locked Prisoner**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Salah satu kamar di _mansion_ itu tampak masih diterangi cahaya. Di dalamnya, terlihat sosok Hyukjae mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae yang terlelap tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh. Matanya melirik ke punggung penuh luka sang _slave_ yang masih mengucurkan darah segar, lalu tersenyum puas. Dia tak menyangka Donghae menyukai siksaan fisik selama kegiatan seks berlangsung.

Katakanlah Hyukjae seorang psikopat; mengurung Donghae dan menyiksanya sampai tak mampu beranjak dari ranjang tanpa dibantu. Namun sejak membeli _slave_ ini di perdagangan budak ilegal, dia telah jatuh cinta pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Kau milikku," ucap Hyukjae seraya membubuhkan gigitan halus di bahu Donghae, kemudian beranjak pergi.

 _ **(Request by salals. Keyword:**_ **blood** _ **/darah,**_ **psycho** _ **/psikopat,**_ **love** _ **/cinta)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _BDSM is not my cup of tea, but please enjoy_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	71. Make a Choice - Yesung x Moon Geunyoung

**Make a Choice**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Geunyoung menatap heran pada sebuket bunga yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Kita hanya akan menonton film," ucapnya bingung.

"Permintaan maaf karena datang terlambat," jelas pria yang memaksa Geunyoung menerima buket bunga yang susah payah dia belikan—Kim Jonghoon. "Ada kemacetan. Tidak tahu sebabnya."

Gadis itu bergumam lalu melirik jam di layar ponselnya. "Aku ingin menonton film laga. Boleh, 'kan?"

Jonghoon tercenung; kekasihnya memang memiliki selera film yang—terlalu—luas.

"Tidak mau menonton film romantis?"

Geunyoung menggeleng. "Atau film horor? Film Insi—"

Junghoon segera menarik tangan gadisnya dan memasuki gedung bioskop. "Kita beli tiket film laga." Tidak, dia tidak ingin menjerit ketakutan di hadapan kekasihnya.

 _ **(Request by Reisan19. Keyword: bunga, ponsel, film)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Straight pairing as requested. Enjoy_ ^^

Tak henti-hentinya ku menuliskan catatan panjang ini karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	72. Believe in You - EunHae

**Believe in You**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Setelah memublikasi video di akun Instagram-nya, Donghae menutup aplikasi dengan wajah bahagia. Hyukjae yang melihat hal itu langsung melingkarkan kedua tangan di bahu Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Komentar ELF. Mereka begitu antusias dengan Super Show kali ini. Dan rangkaian konser di Amerika Selatan benar-benar yang paling kunanti."

"Aku pun begitu." Hyukjae mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. "Aku harap mereka tetap menyukai penampilan kita walau dengan jumlah _member_ yang lebih sedikit."

"Tentu saja! Jangan berpikiran negatif dan percayalah pada ELF." Donghae membalas rangkulan Hyukjae dengan memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan erat.

Hyukjae terkekeh-kekeh. "Tentu aku mempercayai fans kita yang selalu setia."

 _ **(Request by LestariRhfc. Keyword: ELF, show, happy/bahagia)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _I usually don't write UA (Universe Alteration) or semi-canon story, but since the keywords is about ELF and show, so I HAVE to write it semi-canonically_ ^^

 _And I just read some people who had suicidal thought recently (and I got this thought too, a few days ago, but I passed it pretty well), so here is the words for you._

Kalian adalah orang-orang yang berharga yang pasti seringkali mengalami masa-masa terberat dalam hidup, memendam masalah itu dalam hati dan tidak tahu harus bercerita dan mencurahkan isi hati kepada siapa. Tapi seorang sahabat berkata kepadaku, di saat pikiran untuk bunuh diri itu datang, ingatlah seseorang yang akan terluka ketika kau telah tiada, benar-benar terluka sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu mengalami hal yang kau bayangkan setelah kau bunuh diri. Jika kau memiliki seseorang untuk mencurahkan isi hati, curahkanlah, lepaskanlah beban yang kau pendam di hati itu, yang membebani kau dan hidupmu. Cukup satu orang yang kau anggap paling berharga, dan yakinlah setelah kau melakukan semua itu, pikiran itu akan sirna, HANYA JIKA kau benar-benar berniat untuk melakukannya.

Teman-temanku sekalian, nyawa kalian selalu ada harganya walau kau menganggap kau adalah orang paling tidak berguna sedunia. Jagalah nyawa itu, sebab kalian bukan kucing yang punya 8 cadangan nyawa (SECARA KONOTATIF, OKE? JANGAN PERCAYA TAKHAYUL). Sekali diambil Tuhan, kalian tidak akan hidup lagi seperti Nabi Isa. Jadi jangan sia-siakan nyawa yang cuma 1 biji itu!

Kali ini saja, aku tidak akan mengutip peraturan request drabble karena sudah terlalu panjang yang kutulis di sini. Tapi silakan cek drabble-drabble sebelumnya untuk mengecek aturan request bagi yang belum pernah mencoba. Terima kasih ^^


	73. What Are You - EunHae

**What Are You**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

"HYUKJAE!"

Teriakan Donghae membuat Hyukjae yang terlelap di ruang tamu terbangun. Hujan salju turun lebat sejak semalam, dan dia pantas mendapat tidur siang yang nyenyak. Pikirnya begitu. Dengan malas dia bangkit dan menemui sang kekasih di area dapur.

"Ada ada, Hae?"

"H-Hyuk … mengapa a-ada jejak kaki di halaman kita?" Donghae menunjuk ke arah jendela dapur dengan tangan gemetar.

"Itu pasti jejak kakiku saat pergi ke gudang belakang," jawabnya santai.

"L-lalu mengapa ada bercak merah seperti darah yang diseret ke sana?"

"Tentu saja," Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat dengan seringai terpatri di bibir, "karena itu adalah orang kelima yang berusaha menangkapku."

 _ **(Request by wiloveunhae. Keyword: Salju,**_ **footprint** _ **/jejak kaki, darah)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _What is Hyukjae? I don't even know. Can you guess?_ ^^

Di _drabble_ terakhir aku menuliskan sedikit curahan hati, dan mulai dari _drabble_ ini akan kembali ke mode _default_ awal(?).

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 3 x 24 jam, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	74. When the Rain Falls - Donghae x OC

**When the Rain Falls**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Gadis itu duduk di sudut ruangan, memandang jendela kecil yang basah oleh rintik hujan. Donghae mengernyit heran melihat kekasihnya termenung begitu dalam.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Donghae seraya menggenggam tangannya.

Hyemi—si gadis—menggeleng. "Hanya kenangan masa lalu."

Pria itu mengusap pipinya. "Kedua orang tuamu akan terus menjagamu dari surga,"

"Benarkah demikian? Apa mereka menjadi malaikat di surga dan akan selalu mengawasiku?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Mereka orang-orang baik. Yakinlah Tuhan akan membawa mereka ke sisiNya."

Hyemi kembali tersenyum. Kehilangan orang tua dalam kecelakaan mobil tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Dan Donghae pun berjanji untuk menjadi penopang bagi gadis itu.

 _ **(Request by dhdara1007. Keyword: hujan, kenangan, kehilangan)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Late Valentine celebration, but I will keep sending love for all of my readers_ ^^

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 1 minggu, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


	75. Straightforwardness - Yesung x Geunyoung

**Straightforwardness**

 **By Leenahanwoo**

Geunyoung duduk di atas sofa dengan lutut tertekuk hingga ke dada. Sepasang _headset_ terpasang di telinga, serta sebuah MP3 _player_ di sisi tubuh. Tangan Jonghoon gatal mendadak.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Jemari Jonghoon menarik salah satu _earpiece_ dan dipasang di telinganya.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan," jawabnya tanpa menoleh, "untuk dramaku."

Jonghoon mendengar suaranya sendiri mengalun sendu diiringi musik merdu. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Kali ini Geunyoung menoleh.

"Tebakanku."

"Aku selalu menyukai suaramu," tegasnya. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Jonghoon terkekeh. Geunyoung memang selalu berkata apa adanya. Dan mungkin hal itu pula yang membuatnya selalu jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

 _ **(Request by Reisan19. Keyword: drama, lagu, sofa)**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Late Valentine celebration, but I will keep sending love for all of my readers_ ^^

Karena aku ingin memenuhi _request_ yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, jadi aku akan memberikan beberapa aturan bagi para _reader_ yang ingin me- _request drabble_ pada kumpulan _drabble_ ini.

\- Aku menerima _request drabble_ untuk _pair_ dari Super Junior. Kalian boleh _request pair_ apa pun ( _straight, yaoi, yuri, x OC_ ) tanpa kecuali.  
\- Sebisa mungkin aku hanya menerima _request drabble_ dengan _rating_ T.  
\- Untuk _request_ , silakan kontak via _private message_ ke akun Leenahanwoo (baik di FFn maupun di Wattpad). Bagi yang tidak memiliki akun (terutama yang _request_ melalui _review_ dengan akun _guest_ FFn), silakan _request_ via _private message_ melalui akun sosial mediaku (FB Page, Instagram dan Twitter atas nama akun leenahanwoo). Jika tidak melalui _private message_ , mohon maaf jika _request_ tidak ditanggapi.  
\- Bagi yang me- _request drabble_ , diharapkan untuk memberikan _keyword_ (maksimal 3 _keyword_ ). Contoh: Request Kyuhyun x Sungmin. Keyword: daging, pisau, boneka. Sertakan pula _genre_ jika ingin _drabble_ dengan _genre_ tertentu.  
\- _Request drabble_ akan dibuat dalam waktu paling lambat 1 minggu, tergantung kesibukan.

Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Silakan _request drabble_ yang kalian mau sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi mohon mengikuti semua aturan di atas ^^ Tak lupa pula aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua _reader_ yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca, memberikan _review_ / _favorite_ dan _comment_ / _vote_ / _kudo_ , serta memberikan dukungan dan cinta untuk kumpulan _drabble_ ini ^^


End file.
